Karin Montague
Personality Kind, helpful, smiley, friendly and independent. Karin is a hyper child who isn't afraid of doing things, she doesn't care about what people say about her and is always ready to do something. She loves to listen to music and is very talkative. She has a talent in art like her father, but she enjoys graffiti art more. She usually would appear with her hands full of paint or with a paint brush. History Jack Montague was a famous artist in France, everyone loved his artwork and he became a bit famous around Paris. He soon met Bast/Hathor/Tawaret in a art exhibition, the two chatted for awhile and soon became good friends. A month later the two started dating, Jack never wanted to let her go and loved her dearly but a year later she became pregnant. Bast/Hathor/Tawaret told him that she was a goddess and that Karin wouldn't be like other children, Jack nodded and when Karin was born he never saw her again. As Karin grew up she was a hyper child, she never cared about what she was doing and would come with either a C or F in her test papers. She would say it's nothing and she would have a A+ in her next test, Jack would sigh and just continue painting. When she turned thirteen she would always get in trouble and was always in detention, she got sent to the principle's office and he told her to be more mature. Karin rolled her eyes and continued doing whatever she wanted. Jack soon fell in love with another woman named Charlene, Karin never really liked her. Even though Charlene tried to get along with her, Karin would always just ignore her and give her a straight face and go up to her room. Karin never let anyone in her room, why? Since she had splatters of paint on her wall and she knew Jack would get angry at her if he saw it, so she didn't let anyone in. When she turned fifteen she always got detention everyday, and went home very late with a new paint brush or sketchbook. A few months later, a monster appeared in front of her. Clearly freaked out she ran into the woods, trying to look for a place to hide the monster found her. She closed her eyes and started screaming, the next thing she knows a demigod appears and kills the monster. The demigod explained about camp and how she was a demigod, he took her to camp and was claimed by Bast/Hathor/Tawaret. Powers Offensive # Children of Tawaret have a very strong bite if used can cause alot physical damage to their opponent. Defensive #Children of Tawaret can be able to resists most type of physical attacks due since they have thick skin. Passive #Children of Tawaret innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Tawaret can open there mouth in a 150 Degree angle. #Children of Tawaret can hold their breath underwater for an extended period of time. Supplementary #Children of Tawaret can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger, or is already wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger as past. #Children of Tawaret can communicate or call to the assistance of near by Hippopotamus Counsellor Only #Children of Tawaret can be able to turn into a hippopotamus. Traits #Children of Tawaret are excellent with children, and infants. #Children of Tawaret are known to be very aggressive. #Children of Tawaret can make very good maternity nurses. Gallery Tumblr m73nfb7mUy1qfc4dgo1 400 large.jpg Tumblr m7ivjpGpdx1qfc4dgo1 400.jpg 532490-12-1367259639334.jpg Tumblr m7haefVcLQ1qfc4dgo1 400 large.jpg